Like Hell
by Sayurikuroda
Summary: On vous dit souvent que les gens changent lorsqu'ils vont en prison, mais ce n'est pas les gens qui changent, c'est la prison qui les transforme. Si seulement je n'avais pas tourné sur ma droite à ce moment-là, ma vie ne serait peut-être pas devenue un vrai cauchemar. Son nom ? José, José est son nom./Son nom ? Guys, Guys Grand.


_**Hello à vous, l'univers d'Enzai m'a toujours fasciné au plus haut point, et m'est ainsi venu l'idée d'écrire une histoire sur le couple GuysxJosé.  
Pour le moment pas plus d'embêtement, je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
Enjoy !**_

 ** _Résumé_** _ **:**_

 _Mon nom à moi c'est José. Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'ai grandi dans les rues tout comme beaucoup avant moi, élevé par nul autre que la loi du Talion._  
 **Mon nom est Guys Grand, j'ai quatorze ans. Je vis dans une modeste maison avec mes parents et mon petit frère.**  
 _On vous dit souvent que les gens changent lorsqu'ils vont en prison, mais ce n'est pas les gens qui changent, c'est la prison qui les transforme._  
 **Si seulement je n'avais pas tourné sur ma droite à ce moment-là, ma vie ne serait peut-être pas devenue un vrai cauchemar.**  
 _C'est aussi au cours de cette année qu'un nouveau fit son apparition. Un jeune brun d'environ 14 ans arriva dans cette prison malsaine. Et qui aurait pu prédire qu'il chamboulerait tout sur son passage ? Son nom ? Guys, Guys Grand._  
 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant il me semblait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que j'aurais à faire à cet être là dans le confinement que nous offrait cette prison. Son nom ? José, José est son nom.**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _**Les personnages D'Enzai ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

 _ **Note :**_ _**Si certains des lecteurs de mes autres fictions se retrouvait devant ces lignes…. Gomeeeen ! J'ai été malade et ais failli à ma tâche de publier dans les temps…  
Gomeeeen T.T**_

 _ **Note 2 : Fiction de catégorie Ma, contenant viols, violence, langage ordurier, souffrance psychologique et physique... Elle est classé Ma pour quelque chose, donc les mineurs, cœurs fragiles et autres, il y a une petite croix en haut de votre écran pour sortir de cette fiction tant que vous le pouvez encore. Annnnnd... Cette fiction contient des relations Homme x Homme, vous voilà prévenus. N'oubliez pas la petite croix si cela ne vous convient toujours pas. **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon nom à moi c'est José. Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'ai grandi dans les rues tout comme beaucoup avant moi, élevé par nul autre que la loi du Talion*.  
Ici, seule la loi du plus fort l'emporte, et je n'ai encore jamais perdu. Bien sûr que j'ai des amis pour m'épauler, et tout mon petit gang compte sur moi. Une entraide pour survivre dans un monde de misère.

Pour nous, les enfants de la rue, et même pour moi du haut de mes quatorze ans, les adultes sont des êtres malsains, corrompu, ne cherchant pour la plupart qu'à nous voir disparaitre pour leur petite tranquillité.  
Ceci dit, un certain Jared, travaillant comme détective, en échange d'information et de petits travaux, nous donne quelques pièces ou encore de quoi manger.  
Il est un des seuls adultes de notre ville, en qui, nous avons entièrement confiance.

Vous vous direz que cette vie n'est pas parfaite. Je ne saurais certainement jamais lire, ni même écrire, ou bien accéder à un haut poste dans la société.  
Mais pour moi qui n'ai connu que cette vie, celle-ci me convient parfaitement.

Enfin, pour le moment. Qui aurait bien pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer cette année-là ?  
Qui aurait pu affirmer que cette none méprisante qui nous pourrissait la vie nous pousserait à bout ? Ou bien encore, qui aurait su dire que, lorsque pour me venger l'idée de la violer m'était venue, je me serais fait prendre en plein acte pile au milieu de mon crime?  
Bien sûr que c'était une éventualité, mais ce ne sont pas les premières choses auxquelles on pense dans ce genre de moment…

C'est aussi comme ça que l'année de mes quatorze ans, j'ai écopé d'une peine d'emprisonnement de cinq ans dans cet Enfer qu'ils appellent prison.  
Au début Jared était venu me rendre visite pour me réprimander, mais avais vite perdu tout espoir lorsque, de toute évidence, je ne regrettais absolument pas mon geste. Il est, par la suite venu de temps à autre pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

On vous dit souvent que les gens changent lorsqu'ils vont en prison, mais ce n'est pas les gens qui changent, c'est la prison qui les transforme.  
Dans cette cage où l'on nous prive de tous nos droits et de notre liberté, c'est dans cet environnement que la loi du plus fort atteint son apogée. Subir ou faire subir, piétiner ou être piétiné, survivre ou mourir, tel est la vraie face de cette prison où l'on m'a enfermé.

Mais je n'ai jamais été du genre à me laisser piétiner, et encore une fois je ne me laisserais pas faire.  
C'est comme cela depuis toujours pour moi, je suis bien plus fort que certains déjà présent dans cette cage depuis longtemps, enfouir ses émotions et ne laisser paraître qu'un masque glacial de rancœur est une deuxième nature chez moi.  
En trois ans dans cette Enfer, le monde d'une bonne partie des jeunes détenus tournait autour de moi. Peut-être avait-il compris qu'il valait mieux être de mon côté plutôt qu'être mon ennemis.  
Des amis d'infortune si vous préférez.

C'est aussi au cours de cette troisième année que Jared me confia discrètement son journal, à moi qui ne savait ni lire ni écrire, à moi qui avait fini en prison, à moi il confiait son travail pour surement le garder en lieu sûr.  
C'est aussi au cours de cette année qu'un nouveau fit son apparition. Un jeune brun d'environ 14 ans arriva dans cette prison malsaine.  
Et qui aurait pu prédire qu'il chamboulerait tout sur son passage ?

Son nom ? Guys, Guys Grand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon nom est Guys Grand, j'ai quatorze ans. Je vis dans une modeste maison avec mes parents et mon petit frère. Nous sommes très loin d'être riche, et nous ne possédons pas grand-chose, mais notre vie pourrait être bien pire.  
J'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école lorsque j'ai eu 9 ans, n'apprenant que le strict nécessaire pour lire un minimum et pour pouvoir écrire.

Ma vie se résume à effectuer quelques tâches par-ci par-là pour obtenir quelques piécettes, mais en grande partie je traine dans les rues avec une petite bande d'amis.  
Avec ce groupe d'amis, avec qui je passe beaucoup de temps, nous nous amusons comme nous le pouvons au gré des saisons, avec pour habitude de dérober quelques objet de-ci de-là.  
Bon d'accord notre petite bande est bien connue pour pratiquer le vol à l'étalage, mais qu'est-ce que sont donc quelques bonbons disparus ?

Nous sommes décrits comme étant des voleurs agissant en groupe, des enfants des rues mal élevés, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment de mauvais bougres.  
Mais qui aurait cru que ce jour-là voler quelques friandises finirait ainsi…

Alors que nous cherchions à nous abriter de la pluie nous sommes entré dans ce petit magasin. Je vous jure que les bonbons nous faisaient de l'œil, donc nous avons répondu à leur appel, partant par la suite en courant dans des directions différentes pour ne pas nous faire attraper.  
J'ai bien sûr hérité du propriétaire du magasin, essayant tant bien que mal de me rattraper dans ces ruelles si familières pour moi.

Si seulement je n'avais pas tourné sur ma droite à ce moment-là, ma vie ne serait peut-être pas devenue un vrai cauchemar.  
En tournant j'ai heurté un détective, un certain Guildas, et celui-ci m'accusa d'avoir tué un homme.

Non seulement il m'accusa du meurtre, mais je fus jugé et condamné pour un meurtre que je n'avais pas commis. La sentence prononcée : L'emprisonnement à vie.  
L'année de mes quatorze ans, je fus condamné à passer le restant de ma vie dans cette prison.  
On me privait de ma liberté injustement pour la faute d'un autre.

Et à peine arrivé dans cette prison, je savais que j'étais arrivé en Enfer et que ma vie en deviendrait un.  
En commençant par ce sadique pédophile qu'est Durer, un gardien de la prison.  
Mais quelque chose me dit que ce jeune-là y serait aussi pour quelque chose.

Ce jeune homme s'étant présenté plus tôt comme tous les autres.  
Ce jeune homme violant sans remords mon intimité de sa chair.  
Ce jeune homme dont chaque allée et venues emplissait mon corps d'une douleur si intense que je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes.  
Ce jeune homme m'abandonnant à sa bande de chien une fois satisfait de son œuvre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant il me semblait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que j'aurais à faire à cet être là dans le confinement que nous offrait cette prison.

Son nom ? José, José est son nom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Loi du Talion :**_ _ **Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.**_

 _ **AN :**_ _**Fin de ce prologue, si vous pouviez tous me dire ce que vous en pensez, bon/mauvais. Car pour moi il me fait une bonne impression, mais l'Univers d'Enzai est complexe et les relations entre les personnages encore plus si l'on cherche à en faire une histoire différente.  
En espérant que cela vous ait plu,  
Sayuri Kuroda.**_


End file.
